The Worlds Biggest Jerk
by soldiersgirl23
Summary: Draco has insulted Hermione yet again, and she's had enough!  Dramione One Shot


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own these characters. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling, who is a genius despite the fact that she wed Hermione to that incompetent Dingbat instead of Draco.**

_**A/N: I'm aware that this is cheesy, but eh. I like it well enough.**_

She hated him. He was a jerk. The world's biggest prick. So why did it bother her so damn much when he made fun of her in front of everyone? At this point she should just be able to brush him off like so much dirt. She was good at pretending that it didn't bother her. She refused to allow her face to crumple, or eyes to get watery. Hell, she wouldn't even let her nostrils flare. She just turned and walked away; leave Harry and Ron to deal with him. They seemed to enjoy that role. Defending her honor like she was some namby pamby pushover that couldn't turn the twit into a toad if she felt so inclined.

She didn't even pay attention to where she was heading. She just marched stonily through the school, ignoring, or not noticing the looks that the other students were casting her as she passed. Soon she had left the castle and still she kept walking. Over the grasses, down past Hagrid's hut, her feet pounded into the soil, her eyes dry, her mouth set into a firm little line. She finally stopped when she cut through a corner of the Forbidden Forest to a small cropping of rocks next to the black lake.

This was her spot. She would have privacy here. And finally she allowed herself to get angry. Picking up a rock and holding it in her fist, she hurled it at the water as hard as she could. _Stupid ass!_ She screamed in her head. _How dare you say those horrible things about me! And how stupid am I for listening to you! I should have cursed you so hard your grandchildren would be born with pox!_ She hurled Rock after rock into the lake, her anger filling her all the way down into her toes.

"What did the lake do to you?" came a silky voice behind her. Hermione whirled around and without a second thought hurled the rock in her hand at Malfoy. He ducked just in time and laughed at her, jumping off the rock he stood on and grabbing her wrists as she attempted to swing them at him. The mocking in his clear blue eyes only made her angrier and she struggled against him, wanting to punch him, kick him, anything to show him how angry she was with him.

Still gripping her wrists tightly, he pressed his lips to hers, tightening his grip as she struggled to escape. As she stopped her fight, he released her wrists and moved his hand to the back of her head, holding her to him as he deepened their kiss, sensing that her resistance was dropping. When he finally released her he smirked at her for a moment.

"Feel better now?" he asked with a grin as her anger returned.

"Not particularly," she spat at him. "So I look like a bog witch do I? I smell like a troll you say? If I'm so repulsive why don't you just leave me alone huh?" Her anger and indignation rose as she watched him chuckling. For someone who proclaimed himself to be knowledgeable in all things female, he sure didn't know when he was making one mad.

"Hermione," he laughed as he pulled her close again, "It's not like I could tell the world that I think you the most enticing little witch I've ever seen can I? The moment I opened my mouth and said that I think you are as beautiful as the moon, that you are brighter than the sun, that you make me want to throw you on the floor and ravish you when the tip of your tongue sticks out of your mouth when you are concentrating on something, those friends of yours would have my head. And even if they didn't, mine would."

Hermione nodded stiffly. She hadn't' thought of that. All she knew was that he had insulted her in front of everyone. She could handle Harry and Ron. She was never one for secrecy, but Draco was the one who wanted that arrangement.

"Fine," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and nibbling on his ear for a moment. "Then you won't get mad when I curse you the next time Parkinson sits on your lap at lunch." Draco only laughed. One day they'd share what they had with the world, but until then, he was going to continue driving this little witch insane.

"Only if I get to curse Weasley for mooning over you in DADA."

Hermione pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "It's a deal."


End file.
